Cain And Moira
by GMorgsX
Summary: Hiiiiiiiiiii,So im new to this, im on whattpad but i just drifted away from it i guess and i have soooo many theories and stuff ive got in my head and want to share it and as Coira arent together im feelin a bit deprived aha so yeahhhh x


_Previously_

Cain Dingle and Moira Barton where at High school and they where both in Year 11 and Prom was near and Cain and Moira where dating at this point and when Cain and Moira where hanging out and Moira talking about Prom Cain asked Moira to go to Prom with him, her reply was yes.

Back to the story

Cain and Moira where strolling back to Moira's house, they had just had their last day at school so they where a bit emotional and Moira didn't think shed be able to see Cain much now because they wont be going to school every day, Monday to Friday. " Cain, I'm going to miss you so much now you know" Moira told Cain quietly. "what do you mean?" said a rather confused Cain "well I live out here and you live in town with your family and im in the sticks. Remember we've just left school so we wont see each other as much anymore?" Moira told Cain. Moira live out in the countryside about a half hour drive to where Cain lives. "Moira hun, we will still see each other even if where far apart! I'm in your heart and you're in mine, I love you" Cain's little speech made Moira tear up. Moira grabbed Cain and hugged him then Cain got Moria's face and kissed her on the lips. They arrived back at Moira's house and Cain's family where gathered at Moria's house whilst Moria's parents and sister where at her house too.  
"Come on Moira lets get you into your dress and lets get you glammed up" said Moira's mum. Cain removed his arm from around of Moira and pecked her on the lips and held her hands, as Moira walked away up the stairs her hand slipped out of Cain's hand. Moira came down the stairs in this gorgeous baby pink, silky frock that had a small trail, she didn't have much makeup on. A light smoky eye with some glitter on her eyelids with a gorgeous silver necklace, matching earrings and bracelet. Cain stood up in his tuxedo and stared at Moira for a few seconds "well.. You look like a princess, Moira" "You look like a price Cain Dingle" Cain and Moira had a few cute moments before the white limousine beeped its horn indicating it was ready to ship Cain and Moira off to their Prom.  
It was about 11 o'clock now and Moira was getting tired so Cain took Moira outside and rang Moira's mum, Sheila and asked her to come and pick them up. "Erm Hi Sheila its Cain, is it ok if you come collect us Moira's Knackered and most of my pals are drunk so I wanna come home with Moira and stay with her" Moira had he arms around Cain's waist cuddling into him "er yeah that's fine I will come pick you up, will be there in a tick" Cain and Moira where sat on the steps at the front of the hotel waiting for Moiras's mum, Moira was still leaning on Cain and cuddling him "I love you, Cain" she said to him. Cain looked at Moira " I love you too Moira, so much" 10 minutes had passed and Moria's mum collected them then 25 minutes later they arrived back at Moria's house. Moria's dad was down at the Wooly and Sheila went down after shed dropped Cain and Moira back off at Moira's house; Cain and Moira where now alone. Moira was curled up on Cain w=they where watching Mamma Mia then it came to the credits Cain got Moira's face and snogged her, he was practically eating her but Moira wasn't complaining, not one bit. Things got a bit out of hand and ended up with the pair of them in moiras bedroom. "you ok?" asked Cain to Moira "yeah fine babe" she replied…  
Previously

Cain Dingle and Moira Barton where at High school and they where both in Year 11 and Prom was near and Cain and Moira where dating at this point and when Cain and Moira where hanging out and Moira talking about Prom Cain asked Moira to go to Prom with him, her reply was yes.

Back to the story

Cain and Moira where strolling back to Moira's house, they had just had their last day at school so they where a bit emotional and Moira didn't think shed be able to see Cain much now because they wont be going to school every day, Monday to Friday. " Cain, Im going to miss you so much now you know" Moira told Cain quietly. "what do you mean?" said a rather confused Cain "well I live out here and you live in town with your family and im in the sticks. Remember we've just left school so we wont see each other as much anymore?" Moira told Cain. Moira live out in the countryside about a half hour drive to where Cain lives. "Moira hun, we will still see each other even if where far apart! I'm in your heart and you're in mine, I love you" Cain's little speech made Moira tear up. Moira grabbed Cain and hugged him then Cain got Moria's face and kissed her on the lips. They arrived back at Moira's house and Cain's family where gathered at Moria's house whilst Moria's parents and sister where at her house too.  
"Come on Moira lets get you into your dress and lets get you glammed up" said Moira's mum. Cain removed his arm from around of Moira and pecked her on the lips and held her hands, as Moira walked away up the stairs her hand slipped out of Cain's hand. Moira came down the stairs in this gorgeous baby pink, silky frock that had a small trail, she didn't have much makeup on. A light smoky eye with some glitter on her eyelids with a gorgeous silver necklace, matching earrings and bracelet. Cain stood up in his tuxedo and stared at Moira for a few seconds "well.. You look like a princess, Moira" "You look like a price Cain Dingle" Cain and Moira had a few cute moments before the white limousine beeped its horn indicating it was ready to ship Cain and Moira off to their Prom.  
It was about 11 o'clock now and Moira was getting tired so Cain took Moira outside and rang Moira's mum, Sheila and asked her to come and pick them up. "Erm Hi Sheila its Cain, is it ok if you come collect us Moira's Knackered and most of my pals are drunk so I wanna come home with Moira and stay with her" Moira had he arms around Cain's waist cuddling into him "er yeah that's fine I will come pick you up, will be there in a tick" Cain and Moira where sat on the steps at the front of the hotel waiting for Moiras's mum, Moira was still leaning on Cain and cuddling him "I love you, Cain" she said to him. Cain looked at Moira " I love you too Moira, so much" 10 minutes had passed and Moria's mum collected them then 25 minutes later they arrived back at Moria's house. Moria's dad was down at the Wooly and Sheila went down after shed dropped Cain and Moira back off at Moira's house; Cain and Moira where now alone. Moira was curled up on cain they where watching Momma Mia then it came to the credits Cain got Moira's face and snogged her, he was practically eating her but Moira wasn't complaining, not one bit. Things got a bit out of hand and ended up with the pair of them in Moira's bedroom. "you ok?" asked Cain to Moira "yeah fine babe" she replied…  
Previously

Cain Dingle and Moira Barton where at High school and they where both in Year 11 and Prom was near and Cain and Moira where dating at this point and when Cain and Moira where hanging out and Moira talking about Prom Cain asked Moira to go to Prom with him, her reply was yes.

Back to the story

Cain and Moira where strolling back to Moira's house, they had just had their last day at school so they where a bit emotional and Moira didn't think shed be able to see Cain much now because they wont be going to school every day, Monday to Friday. " Cain, Im going to miss you so much now you know" Moira told Cain quietly. "what do you mean?" said a rather confused Cain "well I live out here and you live in town with your family and im in the sticks. Remember we've just left school so we wont see each other as much anymore?" Moira told Cain. Moira live out in the countryside about a half hour drive to where Cain lives. "Moira hun, we will still see each other even if where far apart! Im in your heart and you're in mine, I love you" Cain's little speech made Moira tear up. Moira grabbed Cain and hugged him then Cain got Moria's face and kissed her on the lips. They arrived back at Moira's house and Cain's family where gathered at Moria's house whilst Moria's parents and sister where at her house too.  
"Come on Moira lets get you into your dress and lets get you glammed up" said Moira's mum. Cain removed his arm from around of Moira and pecked her on the lips and held her hands, as Moira walked away up the stairs her hand slipped out of Cain's hand. Moira came down the stairs in this gorgeous baby pink, silky frock that had a small trail, she didn't have much makeup on. A light smoky eye with some glitter on her eyelids with a gorgeous silver necklace, matching earrings and bracelet. Cain stood up in his tuxedo and stared at moira for a few seconds "well.. You look like a princess, Moira" "You look like a price Cain Dingle" Cain and moira had a few cute moments before the white limousine beeped its horn indicating it was ready to ship Cain and Moira off to their Prom.  
It was about 11 o'clock now and moira was getting tired so Cain took moira outside and rang Moira's mum, Sheila and asked her to come and pick them up. "Erm Hi Sheila its Cain, is it ok if you come collect us Moira's Knackered and most of my pals are drunk so I wanna come home with moira and stay with her" moira had he arms around Cain's waist cuddling into him "er yeah that's fine I will come pick you up, will be there in a tick" cain and moira where sat on the steps at the front of the hotel waiting for moras's mum, moira was still leaning on cain and cuddling him "I love you, cain" she said to him. Cain looked at moira " I love you too moira, so much" 10 minutes had passed and Moria's mum collected them then 25 minutes later they arrived back at Moria's house. Moria's dad was down at the Wooly and Sheila went down after shed dropped cain and moira back off at moiras house; cain and moira where now alone. Moira was curled up on cain w=they where watching Momma Mia then it came to the credits cain got moiras face and snogged her, he was practically eating her but moira wasn't complaining, not one bit. Things got a bit out of hand and ended up with the pair of them in moiras bedroom. "you ok?" asked cain to moira "yeah fine babe" she replied…  
Previously

Cain Dingle and Moira Barton where at High school and they where both in Year 11 and Prom was near and Cain and Moira where dating at this point and when Cain and Moira where hanging out and Moira talking about Prom Cain asked Moira to go to Prom with him, her reply was yes.

Back to the story

Cain and Moira where strolling back to Moira's house, they had just had their last day at school so they where a bit emotional and Moira didn't think shed be able to see Cain much now because they wont be going to school every day, Monday to Friday. " Cain, Im going to miss you so much now you know" Moira told Cain quietly. "what do you mean?" said a rather confused Cain "well I live out here and you live in town with your family and im in the sticks. Remember we've just left school so we wont see each other as much anymore?" Moira told Cain. Moira live out in the countryside about a half hour drive to where Cain lives. "Moira hun, we will still see each other even if where far apart! Im in your heart and you're in mine, I love you" Cain's little speech made Moira tear up. Moira grabbed Cain and hugged him then Cain got Moria's face and kissed her on the lips. They arrived back at Moira's house and Cain's family where gathered at Moria's house whilst Moria's parents and sister where at her house too.  
"Come on Moira lets get you into your dress and lets get you glammed up" said Moira's mum. Cain removed his arm from around of Moira and pecked her on the lips and held her hands, as Moira walked away up the stairs her hand slipped out of Cain's hand. Moira came down the stairs in this gorgeous baby pink, silky frock that had a small trail, she didn't have much makeup on. A light smoky eye with some glitter on her eyelids with a gorgeous silver necklace, matching earrings and bracelet. Cain stood up in his tuxedo and stared at moira for a few seconds "well.. You look like a princess, Moira" "You look like a price Cain Dingle" Cain and moira had a few cute moments before the white limousine beeped its horn indicating it was ready to ship Cain and Moira off to their Prom.  
It was about 11 o'clock now and moira was getting tired so Cain took moira outside and rang Moira's mum, Sheila and asked her to come and pick them up. "Erm Hi Sheila its Cain, is it ok if you come collect us Moira's Knackered and most of my pals are drunk so I wanna come home with moira and stay with her" moira had he arms around Cain's waist cuddling into him "er yeah that's fine I will come pick you up, will be there in a tick" cain and moira where sat on the steps at the front of the hotel waiting for moras's mum, moira was still leaning on cain and cuddling him "I love you, cain" she said to him. Cain looked at moira " I love you too moira, so much" 10 minutes had passed and Moria's mum collected them then 25 minutes later they arrived back at Moria's house. Moria's dad was down at the Wooly and Sheila went down after shed dropped cain and moira back off at moiras house; cain and moira where now alone. Moira was curled up on cain w=they where watching Momma Mia then it came to the credits cain got moiras face and snogged her, he was practically eating her but moira wasn't complaining, not one bit. Things got a bit out of hand and ended up with the pair of them in moiras bedroom. "you ok?" asked cain to moira "yeah fine babe" she replied…  
Previously

Cain Dingle and Moira Barton where at High school and they where both in Year 11 and Prom was near and Cain and Moira where dating at this point and when Cain and Moira where hanging out and Moira talking about Prom Cain asked Moira to go to Prom with him, her reply was yes.

Back to the story

Cain and Moira where strolling back to Moira's house, they had just had their last day at school so they where a bit emotional and Moira didn't think shed be able to see Cain much now because they wont be going to school every day, Monday to Friday. " Cain, Im going to miss you so much now you know" Moira told Cain quietly. "what do you mean?" said a rather confused Cain "well I live out here and you live in town with your family and im in the sticks. Remember we've just left school so we wont see each other as much anymore?" Moira told Cain. Moira live out in the countryside about a half hour drive to where Cain lives. "Moira hun, we will still see each other even if where far apart! Im in your heart and you're in mine, I love you" Cain's little speech made Moira tear up. Moira grabbed Cain and hugged him then Cain got Moria's face and kissed her on the lips. They arrived back at Moira's house and Cain's family where gathered at Moria's house whilst Moria's parents and sister where at her house too.  
"Come on Moira lets get you into your dress and lets get you glammed up" said Moira's mum. Cain removed his arm from around of Moira and pecked her on the lips and held her hands, as Moira walked away up the stairs her hand slipped out of Cain's hand. Moira came down the stairs in this gorgeous baby pink, silky frock that had a small trail, she didn't have much makeup on. A light smoky eye with some glitter on her eyelids with a gorgeous silver necklace, matching earrings and bracelet. Cain stood up in his tuxedo and stared at moira for a few seconds "well.. You look like a princess, Moira" "You look like a price Cain Dingle" Cain and moira had a few cute moments before the white limousine beeped its horn indicating it was ready to ship Cain and Moira off to their Prom.  
It was about 11 o'clock now and moira was getting tired so Cain took moira outside and rang Moira's mum, Sheila and asked her to come and pick them up. "Erm Hi Sheila its Cain, is it ok if you come collect us Moira's Knackered and most of my pals are drunk so I wanna come home with moira and stay with her" moira had he arms around Cain's waist cuddling into him "er yeah that's fine I will come pick you up, will be there in a tick" cain and moira where sat on the steps at the front of the hotel waiting for moras's mum, moira was still leaning on cain and cuddling him "I love you, cain" she said to him. Cain looked at moira " I love you too moira, so much" 10 minutes had passed and Moria's mum collected them then 25 minutes later they arrived back at Moria's house. Moria's dad was down at the Wooly and Sheila went down after shed dropped cain and moira back off at moiras house; cain and moira where now alone. Moira was curled up on cain w=they where watching Momma Mia then it came to the credits cain got moiras face and snogged her, he was practically eating her but moira wasn't complaining, not one bit. Things got a bit out of hand and ended up with the pair of them in moiras bedroom. "you ok?" asked cain to moira "yeah fine babe" she replied…  
Previously

Cain Dingle and Moira Barton where at High school and they where both in Year 11 and Prom was near and Cain and Moira where dating at this point and when Cain and Moira where hanging out and Moira talking about Prom Cain asked Moira to go to Prom with him, her reply was yes.

Back to the story

Cain and Moira where strolling back to Moira's house, they had just had their last day at school so they where a bit emotional and Moira didn't think shed be able to see Cain much now because they wont be going to school every day, Monday to Friday. " Cain, Im going to miss you so much now you know" Moira told Cain quietly. "what do you mean?" said a rather confused Cain "well I live out here and you live in town with your family and im in the sticks. Remember we've just left school so we wont see each other as much anymore?" Moira told Cain. Moira live out in the countryside about a half hour drive to where Cain lives. "Moira hun, we will still see each other even if where far apart! Im in your heart and you're in mine, I love you" Cain's little speech made Moira tear up. Moira grabbed Cain and hugged him then Cain got Moria's face and kissed her on the lips. They arrived back at Moira's house and Cain's family where gathered at Moria's house whilst Moria's parents and sister where at her house too.  
"Come on Moira lets get you into your dress and lets get you glammed up" said Moira's mum. Cain removed his arm from around of Moira and pecked her on the lips and held her hands, as Moira walked away up the stairs her hand slipped out of Cain's hand. Moira came down the stairs in this gorgeous baby pink, silky frock that had a small trail, she didn't have much makeup on. A light smoky eye with some glitter on her eyelids with a gorgeous silver necklace, matching earrings and bracelet. Cain stood up in his tuxedo and stared at moira for a few seconds "well.. You look like a princess, Moira" "You look like a price Cain Dingle" Cain and moira had a few cute moments before the white limousine beeped its horn indicating it was ready to ship Cain and Moira off to their Prom.  
It was about 11 o'clock now and moira was getting tired so Cain took moira outside and rang Moira's mum, Sheila and asked her to come and pick them up. "Erm Hi Sheila its Cain, is it ok if you come collect us Moira's Knackered and most of my pals are drunk so I wanna come home with moira and stay with her" moira had he arms around Cain's waist cuddling into him "er yeah that's fine I will come pick you up, will be there in a tick" cain and moira where sat on the steps at the front of the hotel waiting for moras's mum, moira was still leaning on cain and cuddling him "I love you, cain" she said to him. Cain looked at moira " I love you too moira, so much" 10 minutes had passed and Moria's mum collected them then 25 minutes later they arrived back at Moria's house. Moria's dad was down at the Wooly and Sheila went down after shed dropped cain and moira back off at moiras house; cain and moira where now alone. Moira was curled up on cain w=they where watching Momma Mia then it came to the credits cain got moiras face and snogged her, he was practically eating her but moira wasn't complaining, not one bit. Things got a bit out of hand and ended up with the pair of them in moiras bedroom. "you ok?" asked cain to moira "yeah fine babe" she replied…  
Previously

Cain Dingle and Moira Barton where at High school and they where both in Year 11 and Prom was near and Cain and Moira where dating at this point and when Cain and Moira where hanging out and Moira talking about Prom Cain asked Moira to go to Prom with him, her reply was yes.

Back to the story

Cain and Moira where strolling back to Moira's house, they had just had their last day at school so they where a bit emotional and Moira didn't think shed be able to see Cain much now because they wont be going to school every day, Monday to Friday. " Cain, Im going to miss you so much now you know" Moira told Cain quietly. "what do you mean?" said a rather confused Cain "well I live out here and you live in town with your family and im in the sticks. Remember we've just left school so we wont see each other as much anymore?" Moira told Cain. Moira live out in the countryside about a half hour drive to where Cain lives. "Moira hun, we will still see each other even if where far apart! Im in your heart and you're in mine, I love you" Cain's little speech made Moira tear up. Moira grabbed Cain and hugged him then Cain got Moria's face and kissed her on the lips. They arrived back at Moira's house and Cain's family where gathered at Moria's house whilst Moria's parents and sister where at her house too.  
"Come on Moira lets get you into your dress and lets get you glammed up" said Moira's mum. Cain removed his arm from around of Moira and pecked her on the lips and held her hands, as Moira walked away up the stairs her hand slipped out of Cain's hand. Moira came down the stairs in this gorgeous baby pink, silky frock that had a small trail, she didn't have much makeup on. A light smoky eye with some glitter on her eyelids with a gorgeous silver necklace, matching earrings and bracelet. Cain stood up in his tuxedo and stared at moira for a few seconds "well.. You look like a princess, Moira" "You look like a price Cain Dingle" Cain and moira had a few cute moments before the white limousine beeped its horn indicating it was ready to ship Cain and Moira off to their Prom.  
It was about 11 o'clock now and moira was getting tired so Cain took moira outside and rang Moira's mum, Sheila and asked her to come and pick them up. "Erm Hi Sheila its Cain, is it ok if you come collect us Moira's Knackered and most of my pals are drunk so I wanna come home with moira and stay with her" moira had he arms around Cain's waist cuddling into him "er yeah that's fine I will come pick you up, will be there in a tick" cain and moira where sat on the steps at the front of the hotel waiting for moras's mum, moira was still leaning on cain and cuddling him "I love you, cain" she said to him. Cain looked at moira " I love you too moira, so much" 10 minutes had passed and Moria's mum collected them then 25 minutes later they arrived back at Moria's house. Moria's dad was down at the Wooly and Sheila went down after shed dropped cain and moira back off at moiras house; cain and moira where now alone. Moira was curled up on cain w=they where watching Momma Mia then it came to the credits cain got moiras face and snogged her, he was practically eating her but moira wasn't complaining, not one bit. Things got a bit out of hand and ended up with the pair of them in moiras bedroom. "you ok?" asked cain to moira "yeah fine babe" she replied…  
Previously

Cain Dingle and Moira Barton where at High school and they where both in Year 11 and Prom was near and Cain and Moira where dating at this point and when Cain and Moira where hanging out and Moira talking about Prom Cain asked Moira to go to Prom with him, her reply was yes.

 _Back to the story_

Cain and Moira where strolling back to Moira's house, they had just had their last day at school so they where a bit emotional and Moira didn't think shed be able to see Cain much now because they wont be going to school every day, Monday to Friday. " Cain, Im going to miss you so much now you know" Moira told Cain quietly. "what do you mean?" said a rather confused Cain "well I live out here and you live in town with your family and im in the sticks. Remember we've just left school so we wont see each other as much anymore?" Moira told Cain. Moira live out in the countryside about a half hour drive to where Cain lives. "Moira hun, we will still see each other even if where far apart! Im in your heart and you're in mine, I love you" Cain's little speech made Moira tear up. Moira grabbed Cain and hugged him then Cain got Moria's face and kissed her on the lips. They arrived back at Moira's house and Cain's family where gathered at Moria's house whilst Moria's parents and sister where at her house too.  
"Come on Moira lets get you into your dress and lets get you glammed up" said Moira's mum. Cain removed his arm from around of Moira and pecked her on the lips and held her hands, as Moira walked away up the stairs her hand slipped out of Cain's hand. Moira came down the stairs in this gorgeous baby pink, silky frock that had a small trail, she didn't have much makeup on. A light smoky eye with some glitter on her eyelids with a gorgeous silver necklace, matching earrings and bracelet. Cain stood up in his tuxedo and stared at moira for a few seconds "well.. You look like a princess, Moira" "You look like a price Cain Dingle" Cain and moira had a few cute moments before the white limousine beeped its horn indicating it was ready to ship Cain and Moira off to their Prom.  
It was about 11 o'clock now and moira was getting tired so Cain took moira outside and rang Moira's mum, Sheila and asked her to come and pick them up. "Erm Hi Sheila its Cain, is it ok if you come collect us Moira's Knackered and most of my pals are drunk so I wanna come home with moira and stay with her" moira had he arms around Cain's waist cuddling into him "er yeah that's fine I will come pick you up, will be there in a tick" cain and moira where sat on the steps at the front of the hotel waiting for moras's mum, moira was still leaning on cain and cuddling him "I love you, cain" she said to him. Cain looked at moira " I love you too moira, so much" 10 minutes had passed and Moria's mum collected them then 25 minutes later they arrived back at Moria's house. Moria's dad was down at the Wooly and Sheila went down after shed dropped cain and moira back off at moiras house; cain and moira where now alone. Moira was curled up on cain w=they where watching Momma Mia then it came to the credits cain got moiras face and snogged her, he was practically eating her but moira wasn't complaining, not one bit. Things got a bit out of hand and ended up with the pair of them in moiras bedroom. "you ok?" asked cain to moira "yeah fine babe" she replied…


End file.
